


boys like girls and boys

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Third Wheels, Voyeurism, i guess, im sorry this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: clay just wanted to talk about tapes man





	

The three sat alone. Justin, Alex and Clay.  
In the gym. The gym, that was bright during the day. Lively. Chatter would fill this gym, the smell of sweat, memories of dances passed and basketball games. The sneakers of teenagers squeaked on the floor. Many of those teenagers uncertain of their future, but of course they wouldn’t think about that while running in endless loops with obnoxious music playing from the speaker quietly.  
That wasn’t to be thought about, now.  
What Clay brought the two here after school for was much different. The topic of forlorn students was of his interest right now, but not particularly the stranger's that run around in the gym during the daytime. Minutes ago, the three boys threw down their bags filled with notebooks and meaningless papers onto the worn bleachers, the ones they would climb up on to sit next to each other in silence, as they surveilled the empty gymnasium with uncertainty.  
Uneasiness crept up on the two unknowing others, Justin and Alex, as they didn’t know why Clay requested to meet in the gym after school. Right as the teen with the bleached-blonde hair was about to ask what the fuck they were doing here, Clay cleared his throat and felt Alex falter behind him as his voice sliced through the silence.  
“I listened to the tapes about the party last night-” He began, but he halted when he turned his head and saw Justin abruptly stand up and grab his bag, a scowl painted on his face. The brunet reached over Alex and grabbed Justin’s arm, still sitting, staring up at the angered teenager.  
He ripped his arm away.  
“Justin,” Clay huffed.  
“Fuck off.” Justin hissed, but he was gripped again by the other.  
Alex watched, his blue eyes searching Justin’s.  
“Justin, your girlfriend was raped by one of your friends,” Alex whispered, and Justin jerked himself in Alex’s direction, standing in front of the sitting boy and shoving his chest so he hit the next bleacher behind him. He coughed and regained himself.  
“Sit.”  
Justin complied.  
Clay drew a breath in and closed his eyes for a moment, the silence sneaking up on the three again.His eyes would travel to where Justin sat when he heard the brunet adjust, and he noticed Justin with his elbows on each knee, leaning over, his face in his palms.  
Was he crying?  
He hadn’t noticed, but Alex was staring too.  
“Don’t you know how much less painful it would be if you told her when it happened? She’s going to hate you, and it’ll be your fault.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Standall!”  
Justin shoved him again, he fell to his right, on to Clay. His head rested on Clay’s thigh.  
The blue-jacketed teen scoot closed to the boy with the bleached-blonde hair, threateningly looming over him.  
The shorter of the two grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to Alex’s level, and Clay watched all the while, cringing as they collided, his eyes widening at the sound of their teeth clacking together and breathy, needy pants next to him.  
Alex’s head moved around, landing on Clay’s crotch and rubbing unknowingly. Clay, distracted, watched in amazement as Justin pinned Alex to the wooden bleachers in such a quick amount of time. Clay wouldn’t have known it would have lead to this.  
He just wanted to talk about the tapes.  
Glancing down, he noticed, finally, that his dick was half-hard, and was bulging against his jeans very subtly. He zoned out all the talking for a couple of minutes and focused on Alex’s head against his crotch, breathing shallowly, until he heard the rattling of a belt.  
Justin-- no, They were both was undressing.  
'Maybe they forgot I’m here,' Clay rationalized, panicked, 'Justin randomly makes out with Jessica all the time. It happens.' But he continued to panic as Justin reached in his backpack and took out a bottle of clear liquid and poured some over his- Oh god, he looked. He saw Justin’s dick. Alex’s dick.  
His cheeks turned red, more red than they already were, as Alex glanced up and the two met eyes. Alex’s scarred and bruised face was looking right up at him. His lips curved into a smile. “It’s okay, Clay,” He assured.  
“W-We’re in the middle of t-the gym,” He sputtered.  
But he didn’t receive a real answer.  
Alex’s face contorted. On his face was the look of pain. Clay took a shaky hand up to Alex’s hair, petting him as he watched the boy’s tightly closed eyes. He didn’t dare look up at Justin, who was grunting and obviously thrusting. Clay heard every little noise that both of them made. It barely echoed in the gym, but it seemed so loud.  
Why hadn’t anyone heard them yet?  
Why was he in this position?  
Why was Justin fucking Alex in the middle of school?  
Why hadn’t he left?  
Clay’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up and noticed Justin leaned in closer than before. The other’s blue eyes burned into Clay’s.  
“What.. What are you doing?” Clay whispered.  
“Kiss me.”  
“What? No! I’m not g-” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence.  
Justin’s lips were already colliding with his.  
A mix of tongue and hot breaths. Justin pounded into Alex endlessly, hard, as Clay and his tongues swirled. He felt a hot feeling pool in his stomach, as he felt Justin get faster, causing Alex’s head to rub harder against Clay’s crotch.  
His breath hitched as he felt himself nearing completion, and he closed his eyes tightly and broke the kiss between him and Justin.  
He was practically dry humping Alex at this point. Justin was the first to come. He moaned loudly and the brunet’s previously gelled hair fell into his face as he fell on top of Alex, who had come second, all over Justin’s blue shirt and partly his jacket. They both breathed hard.  
But Clay didn’t come. He had waited for something, but he just remained painfully hard, and he felt himself began to get irritated at his clothes rubbing against himself.  
He watched the two, who laid on each other, reality hitting him like a brick as he remembered how they got in this position.  
He kissed Justin.  
While Justin was fucking Alex in front of him.  
While Justin had a girlfriend.  
A girlfriend who he refused to tell the truth to.  
He remembered the sick reality of it all, and he gripped his backpack and ran, not caring if there was anyone in the halls (though really he did).  
Clay left behind the gym for that day, and he would make sure to avoid the other two tomorrow.  
So much for the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you had to read that


End file.
